New Nation
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} New Nation is a medium sized, highly developed, and ancient nation at 780 days old with citizens primarily of Spanish ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of New Nation work diligently to produce Water and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons New Nation will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of New Nation has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. New Nation allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. New Nation believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. New Nation will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Birth of New Nation New Nation was founded by caossal on March 30, 2006. Initially, New Nation was a wasteland located in the south of the western hemisphere of Planet Bob, but within the first minutes of its existence their great leader discovered bottled water and aluminum cans were abundant in the area. Exporting such products led to a better economy for the nation, which was starting to grow. Solitude Period For the first months of its existence, New Nation was isolated from world politics. The only ones outside of the country who knew about its existence were the ones importing water and aluminum from it. New Nation never knew any conflict, even as nuclear missiles flew all over the planet as the First Great War was being fought. The growth of the nation was slow part because of bad imports and administration. Even though citizens were happy, New Nation lacked the funds to grow rapidly. The Pacific Era After a few months of being part of Planet Bob, the leader of New Nation received a message. The message contained an invitation to join a group of nations by the name of New Pacific Order. He read the message, but didn't respond, he was still a newcomer to the world and did not know much about politics, however, after reading several reports, he decided joining such group would be beneficial to his nation, and so, New Nation applied for membership at their headquarters. Azure Dreams After spending several months in the Pacifican ranks, the leader of New Nation decided to take on a new challenge. New Nation joined the Azure Coalescence, founded by an ex NPO member. While in AC, the leader of New Nation was put in charge of recruitment, bringing new members its ranks. Ascension to Liberty Shortly after joining AC, the alliance decided to merger with their close friends from GDI, after a brief period of time, New Nation among with other 15 or so nations founded the Ascended Coalition of Liberty (ACL). Once again the leader of New Nation was in charge of recruitment, he was also in charge of making a flag for the newly founded group. After months of service, the leader of New Nation was named Triumvir of Internal Affairs, but he would be in that position for a short period of time before the alliance was dissolved and becoming one with another one. RoKing with the God of War Soon after the fall of ACL the leader of New Nation found himself in a new home, Ragnarok (RoK) but this was short lived as he could not adapt, it was then, with the help of other ex ACL members that the leader of New Nation, made a new house for themselves, the Ascended Republic of Elite States (ARES) Soon after ARES' creation, the leader of New Nation was named President, a job he kept for 2 terms before he lost the elections to a close friend and decided to step down from government. After some months in the sidelines, the leader of New Nations became active in government once more, and currently he serves as Supreme Commander or ARES The history of New Nation ends here for now.